Animal
by Alina Rose
Summary: This was a songfic about Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne, sex is imminent. Enjoy.


_Hey guys, due to the lack of time spent on here over the past few years, I didn't realize that we weren't allowed to do songfics anymore :( Also, I don't have a lot of time to go in and edit my story completely so I just put_ **-Break-**_ in for now (I can't figure out anything else that will work -_-). In addition, this was to the song Animal by Ke$ha so the weird formatting will make more sense if you have it playing in the background while reading. Please Read and Review, I haven't written a fanfic in about 2 years so I would really appreciate some input. Enjoy :) Oh also, if you want the full version, send me a message and I'll send it to you._

**Animal**

Robin landed one last punch to The Riddler's face before letting the criminal fall to the ground, defeated. Batman knocked out the last of his henchmen and hurried over to his grown sidekick. With the stern look that hardly ever left his face, he nodded to Robin as the glaring red and blue lights of the Gotham City Police Department cars turned the corner and headed for the heap of small-timers that Batman had taken out while he left Edward Nigma to his faithful Boy Wonder. Robin nodded back and in the time it took the GCPD to get to the groaning and bruised criminals, dynamic duo were out of sight and heading back home; Robin on his motorcycle and Batman in the Batmobile.

"Are you sure there's nothing else that needs our attention?" Robin asked over the radio in his helmet. Batman's face grew harder than usual, trying to mask the frown that began to form at the corner of his mouth.

"Yeah, I'm sure…" he said in his usually gravely tone. Robin took a deep breath, half-wishing that there was another excuse for them to stay out, knowing that this time tomorrow night, everything would be new and different.

**-Break-**

He knew Dick was too old to continue to be his Boy Wonder, but even though the boy had become a man of 19 before Bruce's eyes, when he looked at his ward, he saw him as the small boy who had just lost his parents. He thought about that night the entire was back to Wayne Manor, his eyes hard and focused under his cowl. That day he took the young acrobat and orphan Dick Grayson, he never foresaw this day, the day that Dick finally would hand up the Robin symbol for that of another, for that of a hero, not a sidekick. They both drove under the waterfall and screeched to a halt in the Batcave. Alfred greeted them both with a smile, though laced with slight sadness.

"Awe, Alfred, don't look at me like that." Dick said, taking off the eye-mask and smiling that same saddened smile back at his butler and friend. Alfred chuckled slightly and nodded. "Of course, Master Dick." He said, pulling up his proper frame again. Bruce pulled off his cowl and without a word to either of them, which wasn't unusual, left to change in the corner of the Batcave. Dick just sighed, same old Bruce. Leave it to Bruce Wayne to act as if it was just another night, not the night that Dick would be leaving, possibly (but doubtfully) forever. Bruce heard the voices of his butler and his partner grow quieter until there was only the squeaking of the bats in the cave. Not only was this hard for Bruce to accept, Dick, his partner in crime-fighting and friend, leaving but it also sparked something else; an overwhelming sense of loneliness. He knew he had Alfred and he was always grateful for his friend but he had a special relationship with Dick. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that an hour had passed. He looked at the clock on the Bat-Computer and shook his head, he was sure that Dick had eaten dinner and was packing already.

**-Break-**

Dick was acutely aware that Bruce was watching him, waiting for the right moment to speak up. Once the mask was off and Dick was allowed to let his guard down, that was when he allowed himself the pleasure of an imagination. When Bruce hid in the shadows, waiting for the right thing to come to mind before speaking up, it triggered a thought that Dick entertains himself with frequently. The idea of being watched so secretly, though he knew it was happening… No. No, this was not the time.

With a small sigh, Dick folded the last sweater-vest in the closet and placed it in one of the three suitcases he had laid out. "Bruce, I know you're there…" he said, not turning around. Bruce raised an eyebrow. "When did you realize it?" He asked as he quietly walked into the room, closing the door behind him out of habit. Dick chuckled slightly, closing the full suitcase and zipping it closed. "I'm not twelve anymore. I always know when you're watching, waiting for the right time to say something and leaving when nothing comes to mind." He replied, standing straight up and turning to face his mentor. His face was calm though his nerves were starting to get the better of him, and Bruce knew it. This was a huge change for Dick, moving to a new city where he knew no one, being on his own for the first time. For the first time since he donned the mask of Robin, he knew the pressures of having a normal life, equating his anxiety to that of a student, moving to college away from home.

**-Break-**

Bruce's face softened slightly, trying to show Dick that he could understand what he was going through, trying to show that he could feel emotions other than anger. This time it was caring. "Everything will be fine, Dick." he said, trying to sound reassuring. Dick just nodded and turned back to his closet that was bare, except for his pants that he needed to pack up. "I know. But I still feel anxiety about it…" he said, walking into the closet and pulling the five pairs of pants off the hangers. Dick had been having anxiety attacks for a few years after his parents died, even though he was Robin during that time. It seemed that the adrenaline, instead of worsening his anxiety, actually began to block the attacks. Since he was sixteen his anxiety had lowered to a normal level but every once in a while, it would spark up again. Bruce walked into the room a little more, toward the young man that so neatly, almost obsessively, folded his jeans perfectly before packing them into the last suitcase. The only thing not packed were his pajamas that he planned to wear that night.

Bruce watched him trying to fold the pair of pants perfectly and suppressed a slight smile. It was moments like this, where he saw the real Dick Grayson shine through the mask of confidence that his young friend always had. It was moments like this that Bruce could finally see Dick as a man. When Dick was younger, he would never have seen his young sidekick like he saw him now; like someone that Bruce might stop look at with a specific intention. Unfortunately whenever that idea erupted in his brain, he rushed it away quickly and mentally scorned himself for thinking such things. This was Dick, not just anyone. He had to shove those thoughts away at a time like this.

"Do you need to talk?" Bruce offered, inching closer to the middle of the room where Dick stood, refolding a pair of pants for the second time. Dick scoffed slightly, a mix of emotions pulsing through his veins. From what he could pick out he felt nervous that Bruce was watching him, anxious about what was ahead for him and a little irritated, a side effect of the previous two emotions combined. "You never want to talk." he said, somewhat defiantly. Of all the things that Bruce knew how to do, being a therapist was not one of them. Bruce frowned slightly but said nothing. Dick, furiously folding and refolding the last pair of jeans, knew that a response would not come, though it irritated him more because of that. When he had finally had enough of the silence, he threw the pants down into the suitcase and turned to his mentor.

"You really don't have anything to say to me except, 'Everything will be fine.'?" He asked, his eyes hard and his eyebrows furrowed together. Bruce looked down at Dick's angry face, slightly surprised. "What do you want me to say?" he asked, unsure of where this hostility was coming from. Dick just looked away, shaking his head. "I don't know. Maybe something like, 'I'll miss you.'?" He said, shrugging his shoulders dismissively. Bruce was even more puzzled. "Of course I'll miss you, I figured you would know that." He said, taking a step toward the pissed off Dick. Dick scoffed again, turning around and startling Bruce a little. "Yes, of course you figured I knew. Same old Bruce, never wasting a word." He was slightly red, his blood rushing through his veins faster than usual.

**-Break-**

"Dick…" Bruce said quietly, trying to calm him down as he put a hand on his shoulder. "That's not what I meant." He said, his gravelly voice low as usual. "Of course it's not, but it's what it feels like!" Dick shouted, brushing Bruce's hand off his shoulder. "All these years I've followed you, trained with you, fought with you, but I never knew what you were thinking. When I was younger I didn't care but I'm LEAVING Bruce! It'd be nice to hear you say what you were thinking for once!" he said, storming over to his nightstand, just to get a little distance from his mentor. Bruce was shocked, did it really bother Dick that much that he never talked about himself? He didn't talk about his life much with anyone.

"Dick, I'm sorry." He said quietly, unsure of what else to say. Dick could hardly contain his emotions and impulses; he wanted to punch Bruce so hard in the face, their dentist would feel it but at the same time, he wanted to grab Bruce by the hair and do what he's wanted to do since he was fifteen. Dick whipped around so fast that it would have made him dizzy if his adrenaline hadn't skyrocketed minutes before.

"I see you stare at me! All the time! But your face hides any hint of emotion so I can never figure out why! I never know what's going on in your head!" He shouted, finally getting to why he was so furious with his mentor. Bruce's eyes widened slightly and his breath hitched in his throat. Dick caught that and smirked wryly.

"Did you think I was that stupid that I didn't notice? You shouldn't have trained me that well if you wanted to hide it" he said as he turned his back to Bruce. And then silence. God, the last thing Dick wanted was more silence! But before he got riled up again, he had a thought; he was leaving tomorrow, what did he have to lose? "God damn it, Bruce…!" he growled quietly as he rushed up to his mentor, grabbed the back of his strong neck and pulled him down into a hard, demanding kiss.

**-Break-**

Bruce was too far in thought, mostly self-deprecating, to fully comprehend just what was going on. Dick… His Robin… Kissing him hard and pulling at his hair. Bruce quickly pulled away from his ward and stepped back.

Dick felt a sudden lack of pressure against his lips and opened his eyes to see Bruce a few steps away and his heart fell a little. Bruce's eyes were as big as the dinner plates that lined the huge dining room table downstairs and Dick knew he had just made things worse. The Boy Wonder swallowed hard, firmed up a hard look on his face and turned around. "Just go, Bruce…" he said quietly, though loud enough for the Dark Knight to hear. The problem was, Bruce didn't want to leave. He wanted to pull Dick into his arms and kiss him like it was their dying day. Then there was the other problem, his legs wouldn't move. He kept sending the signal to his knees to bend and his hips to shift but he stood, frozen in place.

Dick heard, again, silence and felt his blood boil. "I said get the fuck out of my room!" he shouted without turning around. That was all the motivation his body needed. Bruce rushed up behind his 19-year-old sidekick, grabbed his shoulder, spun him around and before Dick had time to think, Bruce planted a full, warm kiss to his lips, trying as hard as he could to be gentle about it. Dick's eyes widened as he saw the eyelids of his mentor, his secret love.

**-Break-**

Furious hands fumbled with clothing as Bruce slowly walked forward, forcing Dick to walk backwards till the back of his knees hit the edge of his bed. With a thud and soft chuckled from both participants, the pair finally laid down on the soft sheets. With rushed but careful precision, like they were both trained to have, their clothes were discarded throughout the room. Bruce leaned up, breaking their heated, passionate kiss to look down at the sight he had fantasized about for years (much to his self-disgust). The last clear image he had of Dick's face was a smirk that pulled at his lips. Then, Dick flipped the switch by his bed off and only the moon lit the room through the large windows.

**-Break-**

Dick moaned lowly as he felt a familiar sensation, yet an entirely new intensity in his lower region. Behind him, Bruce was kneeled and groaning at his pace as he pushed his throbbing manhood into Dick's tight cavern. God this was better than either of them imagined. After a few more minutes of a slow, shallow pace, Dick had had enough. He began to push himself against Bruce's short thrusts, moaning when he took more of his lover's cock inside him. Bruce grasped onto Dick's shoulder for leverage and Dick, sweetly, inched his hand up and grasped hold of it on his shoulder, lacing their fingers together.

**-Break-**

Soon, the two of them were lying on their sides, Dick's leg twisted around to hook on Bruce's hips to encourage deeper thrusts though it was difficult to direct from the bottom, Richard Grayson did his best. Bruce was busy keeping his arms wrapped tightly around his Robin's torso as he thrust deep and hard, as he was commanded in moaned whispers by his younger counterpart. Dick felt a small patch of warmth against the nape of his neck and smiled warmly, surprised that Bruce would kiss him so sweetly at a moment like this. It seemed the brooding Dark Knight lost himself in the throes of love-making and Dick wished he could see if he did it every time…

**-Break-**

Dick forced Bruce on his back and repositioned himself so he was facing his lover as he lowered himself onto his Dark Knight's lap, moaning wantonly. He was about ready to cum and he could sense that Bruce was too, Dick was almost sad to see this night end but he was so lost in his senses that in a flash that thought was gone and all that remained was blinding pleasure. Bruce gripped his lover's hips tight and helped him bounce on his erect cock, the familiar feeling in his lower stomach reminding him that he was at the edge. He let go of Dick's hips with one hand and wrapped it around his lover's weeping member, pumping it in time with his thrusts. As soon as he felt that strong and calloused hand wrap around his stiff member, Dick Grayson couldn't hold it back any longer. His muscles clenched around Bruce's member that still pounded inside of him as he all but screamed Bruce's name to the heavens, his muscles everywhere spasming with release and wave after wave of pleasure. The tightness around his member threw Bruce over the edge as he came hard inside his lover, bucking slightly as he shut his eyes so tight, he saw stars.

Dick collapsed on top of Bruce's chest, heaving and panting hard as he slowly, almost agonizingly slowly, pulled himself off of his lover's now limp member. He flopped onto the bed next to Bruce, draping an arm around his love's chest as the afterglow set in. This was better than he ever imagined it could be and as exhaustion set in, Dick savored the feel of Bruce's hard muscles under his fingertips, the sound of his heavy breathing as he came down from the euphoric high and most of all, the smell that Bruce always had mixed with the smell of sex. THAT would get him through the long nights away from his Dark Knight over the next year, possibly two.

Bruce on the other hand, was reprimanding himself for what he had just done. It was one thing to have fantasies about his ward but an entirely different thing to act on them! And he knew it was his own weakness that caused this to happen; if he had just left Dick in the middle of the fight instead of running up and kissing him, he wouldn't have done this. This was his own fault.

**-Break-**

That morning seemed to come too quickly for Dick in the state he was in. His room faced the East and usually he was happy to wake-up with the sun, however today he moaned and rolled over, wincing slightly at the pain he felt. Though he hurt, it could have been worse and on top of that, the reason was enough to numb the pain and make a smile prick his lips. He wasn't surprised to see his bed empty of someone he knew was in it just hours before, he would have been shocked if Bruce had decided to stay till he woke up. He slowly sat up, looking around his room. This was probably the last time he'd ever stay in this room, though he planned to come back to Gotham if Batman ever needed his help, he knew Bruce would make him stay in a guest room when he came back, just to show Dick that he respected him to treat him as any other adult.

**-Break-**

"You will be missed, Master Grayson." Alfred said, bowing slightly to the boy that he watched grow up. Dick smiled and chuckled a little, fighting back his instinct to shed a few tears as he grabbed Alfred by the shoulder and pulled him into a hug. Startled at first, Alfred gasped a little but slowly hugged him back, showing true affection for the boy he helped raise. As they pulled away, Alfred could see that Dick was searching the front room for Bruce.

"I'm sure he wishes he could be here…" he said, patting Dick on the shoulder for reassurance. When Dick had come downstairs, there was a note from Bruce on the table saying; Sorry I can't come see you off. Was called to Wayne Tower by Fox. Call when you get there. – Bruce

As Richard mounted his motorcycle, throwing his bags around his shoulders, he looked up at Wayne Manor, the only home he'd ever known after his parents died. He pulled on his helmet and as he did, he looked up at the window that covered his bedroom and saw a shadow on the glass. He smiled, slid the Visor down over his eyes, revved the engine and started on the road to his new life as Nightwing.

**-Break-**

Bruce watched as Dick drove off, his eyes sad but his face hard as always. He looked back at the note in his hand, scrawled in Dick's handwriting were only the words; I don't regret it, neither should you. – Dick


End file.
